


Home for Christmas

by kurakaashi



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurakaashi/pseuds/kurakaashi
Summary: Karma: Woah, baby, no need to be so harsh about it. I can’t rush this job ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Nagisa: I wish you could. I miss you, Karma.Karma pauses, partly to blink back tears - but partly to devise a plan to (hopefully) lift the bluenette’s mood a little.And then it clicks.Karma: Hang on a sec, Nagi. I’m gonna call you.





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, guys! I decided to write this fic so I could get into the festive mood, hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> (Also, I know people don’t usually put full stops into their texts, but they’re gonna be used here anyway)

_**Beep** _

Karma rushes to pick up his phone from his desk as soon as he hears the incoming message. He guesses it’s from Nagisa, and he opens his phone only to prove himself right.

**Nagisa: Merry Christmas!**

The redhead rolls his eyes and taps out a reply with a small smile.

**Karma: It’s only Christmas Eve, idiot.**

**Nagisa: I know that - I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas today instead.**

**Karma: Why?**

**Nagisa: Because you’ll be too busy with work tomorrow, won’t you?**

Karma blinks. Whatever he was expecting Nagisa to reply with, it wasn’t that. 

**Karma: Woah, baby, no need to be so harsh about it. I can’t rush this job ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**Nagisa: I wish you could. I miss you, Karma.**

Karma pauses, partly to blink back tears - but partly to devise a plan to (hopefully) lift the bluenette’s mood a little. 

And then it clicks. 

**Karma: Hang on a sec, Nagi. I’m gonna call you.**

Seconds later, Karma is dialling his boyfriend’s number into his phone and, unsurprisingly, he picks up.

“Hey, Karma,” Nagisa sighs, and the redhead grins. Time to put his plan into action. 

“ _Hey,_ _Nagisa,”_ Karma breathes into the phone seductively, lowering his voice an octave, and he swears he can feel the other male jolt slightly, even though Nagisa’s in Japan and Karma’s way over in America. “It feels so good to hear your voice again.”

“Hhh-“

”What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” Karma teases, and this time he definitely hears the bluenette’s breath hitch. After being greeted by silence, Karma speaks up again. “Don’t leave, baby.”

”I- I’m not going anywhere,” Nagisa stutters. “But what you just did with your voice-“

”You mean _this?”_ Karma interrupts, perfectly imitating the same sexy voice as before. 

“Mhm,” Nagisa whimpers, sounding a little muffled. Karma guesses from experience that he’s covered his mouth with his hand. “Please do that again, Karma.”

”W _hatever you say, Nagisa,”_ Karma murmurs huskily. He’s not even trying to hide his aim anymore but it doesn’t matter because sure enough, he hears fabric shifting across the line, followed by Nagisa gasping quietly into the phone. “Nagisa, what are you doing?” Karma asks.

Of course, he knows the answer. He just wants to hear the words leave Nagisa’s lips. 

“I... I-“

” _Come on.”_

Nagisa moans at the sound of Karma’s voice. “I’m t-touching myself,” he whispers, his cheeks flushing red.

”There you go. Good boy,” Karma purrs, practically kissing the phone with the close proximity. “You’re touching yourself, hm? I’d love to see that.” The whine that echoes in Karma’s ears tells him that Nagisa enjoys hearing this kind of thing. “But I bet I could do a better job, you know. Ah, the things I would do if I could just be with you right now...”

”Wh- what would you do?” Nagisa keens, his hand becoming tense around his cock.

Karma lets out a low giggle that he knows drives Nagisa crazy. “I would take your hand right off your cock and replace it with mine,” he begins. “I’d kiss you on the cheek, on the lips, I might bite into your neck - and all the while I’d be rubbing your cock so hard you’d go insane with how good it felt.”

Nagisa moans desperately, one of his hands speeding up its work on his dick and the other inside his mouth in an attempt to make himself quieter.

”Nagisa. Get your hand out of your mouth. I want to hear you, baby.” As Nagisa’s voice increases in volume, Karma finds his own hand snaking into his trousers.

“D-don’t stop,” Nagisa pleads. “Keep talking.”

”When you’d already come once, I’d wrap my mouth around your dick and suck you dry. At the same time I’d have my fingers shoved up your ass, hitting that good spot every time to make you drown in pleasure.”

”A-aaaah,” Nagisa cries out, rolling onto his stomach and unconsciously grinding against the bed. “I- I wish we could do that right now, Karma. Your fingers are so much better than mine.” 

“Why thank you,” Karma laughs, trying to lighten the mood and not give away the fact that he was jacking his dick like there was no tomorrow. 

“K-Karma, I can hear you breathing,” Nagisa moans, thrusting into his mattress frantically. “You’ve gotten louder. You’re touching yourself too, aren’t you?”

Oh well. There goes Karma’s pride.

“So what if I am?” Karma shoots back. “I’m not the one who’s been moaning like a bitch in heat since the call began,  _Nagisa-chan.”_

Karma’s only intention while saying this is to have a bit of a dig at Nagisa - kind of like payback for calling him out on jacking off. What he doesn’t expect is the incoherent cry that greets his ears right after.

”Ple-aaaa,” Nagisa mewls wantonly. “ _P-please_  call me that again, Karma.” 

Karma raises an eyebrow. Was this one of Nagisa’s turn-ones that he didn’t know about? “Why,  _Nagisa-chan?”_

If it’s possible for Nagisa to grow anymore needy than he already is, he does. “Haaaah- haaaah- K- _Karma.”_

”Who knew this was what you got off to? Dirty boy,  _Nagisa-chan.”_

 _”F-fuck, Karma, Karma, shit, K-Karma!”_ Nagisa’s moans are a mess of cuss words and Karma’s name as his pleasure reaches its peak. Karma stops the movement of his own hand, uncaring that he wasn’t able to orgasm as he murmurs soothing words to Nagisa, who’s just coming down from his high when he says, “Please, Karma.”

”Please what?” the redhead asks. There is no reply. Then Karma’s mouth opens with shock as he hears sobbing on the other end of the phone. 

“Please come back. Please. I miss you, Karma. I can’t stand Christmas without you. Come home.”

Tears are dripping down Karma’s face before he even realises it. Quietly, he wipes his eyes. Business trip or not, Karma won’t let his boyfriend be alone. 

”Of course, Nagisa. I’ll catch the next flight over. I promise.” 

 

And on Christmas morning, as the doorbell rings, Nagisa wakes up to the best gift he could’ve asked for. 

Karma. Right back home where he belongs. 


End file.
